


Destiny: Last Stand

by DaBloodyQrow



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyQrow/pseuds/DaBloodyQrow
Summary: When a simple mission goes awry, Qrow, a Hunter, loses his best friend to the Hive. In an act of grieving, he decides to delve into the depths of the moon, taking as many Hive as he can with him.Takes place after the events of Destiny but before the events of Destiny 2.





	Destiny: Last Stand

A lone Guardian stood on the surface of the moon. The Guardian’s class was Hunter, as his lithe frame and flowing cloak suggested. Gold and white armor covered his body, well, what was left of it.  
He looked down at his prosthetic leg, making sure it wasn’t damaged on the way to his location. He considered it a trophy for his fireteam’s victory against Atheon. He had spray painted it gold to match the rest of his armor.  
“Eyes up, Guardian,” His ghost interrupted his chain of thought. “We’ve got company.”  
The Hunter looked towards his destination, a Hive Temple, likely an entrance into their network in the moon, as the doors opened. Two Knights and an Ogre stepped out, quickly followed by a herd of Thrall.  
The Hunter stood ready, drawing his scout rifle, the Mida Multi-Tool. He took aim and steadily picked off the Thrall, most of them dead before they had even reached the Guardian. Those unlucky few that did were quickly dispatched with the Hunter’s shotgun.  
The Hunter lowered his shotgun just in time to see one of the Knights slash at his head. He ducked down just in time to avoid getting decapitated, before firing rounds into the Knight’s chest.  
As the Knight began to dissolve, the Hunter drew his sword. Dreadfang. The blade rippled in his hands, as though it was not properly placed in the universe.  
The second knight charged at his, swing his blade. He deflected a couple blows before the Guardian ripped through the chest of the Knight, killing it in a blast of void energy.  
The only thing left standing between the Hunter and the Temple was the Ogre.  
The Ogre shot blasts of purple energy at the Guardian, who quickly ducked behind a large boulder. Whenever the Hunter got the chance, he would peek out from behind the boulder, firing waves of bullets at the beast.  
As the Ogre approached the end of it’s current life, the Guardian ran out from behind the rock, drawing his shotgun.  
He ran at the Ogre, and as the creature swung at him, he hit the ground and slid under it’s swing, firing rounds into the the Ogre’s chest.  
The beast fell, dissolving into light.  
The Guardian stood, removing his helmet, the invisible force shields surrounding his body keeping his oxygen from escaping into the vacuum of space.  
Long red hair fell out of the helmet, tied back into a messy ponytail. The Hunter had a relatively normal, unscathed face, besides a jagged scar running down his left cheek.  
He looked up, staring at his destination, the Hive Temple, one of hundreds scattered across the moon. He was far out of Vanguard territory. The Light was very weak out here, his ghost would no doubt have trouble reviving him if he died.  
“Are you sure about this?” His Ghost asked, popping into existence. “If you go through with this, there is a 4.06% chance you will ever return to the Tower.”  
“Way to have faith in me Ghost.” He responded, his voice laced with sarcasm. “But this needs to happen.”  
“No, it doesn’t.” His Ghost said. “You don’t need to go on a self imposed suicide mission, simply to wipe out the Hive!”  
“The Hive has taken everything from me!” The Hunter yelled at his ghost.  
“No, Qrow, they only took Raven.”  
Qrow stared at the ghost with wide eyes.  
Raven was a sore subject for Qrow. She was his best friend. They had both been revived by the Ghosts at similar times. Neither of them remembered their names, so by the time they met each other, they were both simply being referred to as ‘Guardian.’ They had chosen their names together and after that, they went on almost every mission they could together.  
Raven was an Awoken, Warlock class Guardian, specializing in destroying her enemies with blasts of power.  
The two of them had gone on a mission together to destroy a Hive relic, something capable of destroying the Vanguard if used properly.  
The mission had been going smoothly, until Omnigul intervened. She was a devious Hive Wizard. She had seen the Guardians enter the Temple, and decided that it was her mission to make sure they didn’t leave. She had gathered an army of Thralls, Acolytes, Knights, and Wizards.  
The Guardians were a force to be reckoned with, though. When the first enemies emerged, they reacted instantly, picking off Thrall and Acolytes one by one. Eventually though, it got to be too much.  
Raven had distracted a group of Thralls long enough for Qrow to unsheath his knife, run at Omnigul, and send his blade right through her head.  
He had turned around just in time to see Raven’s ghost get ripped apart by the Thrall.  
It was a quick battle after that. Qrow was a force of nature. He quickly cleared the room, teleporting around, killing everything with Arc and Void energy, leaving nothing left standing.  
He would have continued, but he decided to deal with some of his other problems first. He picked up Raven’s final body, and fled the temple, heading to the Tower to give her a proper burial, and to get prepared for his final mission.  
Qrow and his Ghost stood there in silence, simply staring at the other.  
“She was my best friend, Ghost. We were on a fireteam together, we killed Crota, Oryx, and Aksis together, not to mention Atheon.” He said as he knocked against his metal leg. “I’m going down there, Ghost, and I’m going to kill everything I see.”  
Qrow put his helmet back on and pulled up his hood, heading into the now open doorway.  
It didn’t take long for Qrow to find someone. He snuck down into the depths, not wanting to alert anyone yet. He came across what looked to be a feeding ground, as Thralls ripped apart piles of what he hoped was meat.  
He took aim with his scout rifle, scanning over the creatures, looking for his target. He found what he was looking for in the form of a cursed Thrall, one that would explode when killed.  
He fired a shot, satisfied at the sound of the resulting explosion.  
He immediately summoned a bow made of void light, notched an arrow, and fired towards a particularly large group of Thrall.  
The arrow impaled one, causing it to dissolve into light. Immediately, void light tethers erupted from the impact point, grabbing hold of nearby Thrall.  
Qrow took aim once more, and fired, causing all of the Thrall caught in the tethers to explode.  
Qrow hopped down from his perch, drawing his sword as he landed, and charged at the Thrall.  
The Thrall finally noticed where the barrage of bullets and explosions was coming from, and charged at the Guardian who dared interrupt their dinner.  
Qrow met the Thrall head on, killing tens of them with each swing of his sword. He was a whirl of void and death, no Thrall was even able to touch him. He was on the offensive, and as many Guardians had recently learned in the Crucible, a man with nothing to lose should be feared.  
★★★★★★★  
Qrow continued into the depths. He proceeded through a tunnel, steadily going deeper. His Ghost took this moment of peace to try and talk some more sense into him.  
“You can at least take a break.” Ghost said, trying to block his path.  
“I’ll take a break when I run out of ammo.”  
“But you won’t be able to kill Hive soldiers if you’re tired.”  
“I’m a Guardian, I don’t get tired.”  
“Your Light runs out though, you have to wait for that to regenerate.”  
“All those Thralls I killed boosted my Light to max, I can fight an army if I have to.”  
Ghost had had enough, he flew up close to his face.  
“Key word Qrow, ‘have.’ You don’t have to fight an army, we can leave, we can at least get a fireteam to help you with this.”  
“No, Ghost, the reason I’m doing this alone is because I don’t want to leave.”  
Ghost was shocked, speechless even.  
“W...what?”  
“Raven was the only thing keeping me going. What else do I have to live for, Ghost, the Traveler? There are hundreds of other Guardians to help. I’m just a lonely Guardian with nothing else to live for.”  
“But you’re a Hunter, I thought you all liked being alone?” The Ghost asked, worried about his Guardian.  
“Do you think any of us actually like being in the barrens for months? Do you think Cayde wants to actually abandon the Vanguard? If he wanted to he could just leave, but he doesn’t. Eris Morn spent years, alone down here. Do you think she enjoyed that? No Guardian wants to be alone, no matter the class, and I lost the only one keeping me sane through all of this.”  
Ghost was silent, he couldn’t think of anything to say, so he simply sighed and dematerialized.  
★★★★★★★  
Qrow was in a bad situation. He had spent the past five hours descending into the moon, killing everything he could find. But his luck could only last so long.  
He was stuck. Three Ogres had him cornered. Thralls were coming from everywhere he looked. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
He pulled out a heavy fusion rifle, took aim at an Ogre, and a blast ripped through it, killing it. While he was distracted, a Thrall snuck up behind him and grabbed ahold of his prosthetic  
“No no no no.” Was all he could say before his leg was ripped from it’s socket.  
“Not again!” He screamed as he fell to the ground.  
This was the end. Thralls and Ogres slowly approached him.  
Suddenly, a blinding light erupted in front of him.  
‘A flashbang?!’ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.  
He could feel himself getting picked up.  
“Hang on!” A female voice shouted as the two of them suddenly sprinted up some nearby stairs.  
As he gained his eyesight back, he looked back at the ogres and saw one preparing to fire. He lifted his scout rifle and fired a shot, killing the ogre before it could do any major damage. Soon after, he could no longer see the Hive.  
★★★★★★★  
After running for a couple minutes, the Guardian finally slowed down. She scanned the area, making sure their were no Hive. She set Qrow down on a nearby rock, making sure he didn’t fall over.  
Qrow took this opportunity to actually look at his savior.  
She was a titan, and judging by her armor, she was a very new one.  
“Why did you help me?” Qrow asked as he removed his helmet.  
She removed her helmet as well, revealing short pink hair, likely a result of genetic experimentation from the Golden Age. She had war paint on her face in the shape of X.  
“Well, I saw you getting attacked by those things, and I wanted to help.” She said, stuttering over her words, trying to figure out what to say.  
Qrow just stared at her, wondering if he should yell at her for saving him, before deciding that would make him more evil than the Hive. She had barely been revived, all she was doing was trying to help a fellow Guardian.  
Qrow sighed and he stopped glaring at her.  
“What’s your name kid?”  
She paused for a moment before looking down at her feet. “I-uh, I don’t have one.”  
Qrow raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in shock.  
“How long have you been revived?”  
“Around three days.” She said, still looking down.  
“What!?” Qrow yelled in shock. “And the Vanguard already sent you to the moon?! What were they thinking!?”  
“They said they were short on Guardians, so they needed to send me to the moon to do some recon.” Her voice got smaller with each word, as though she were in trouble. It was strange to see a Titan, who had just dove into a pack of Hive in order to save a Hunter, cower at a fellow Guardians words.  
‘This girl will barely survive a month on her own like this, I can’t just leave her, especially not down here in these pits’ Qrow thought to himself.  
“How bout we head back to the Tower.” He said as he stood on his remaining leg, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I can show you how to be a proper Guardian. After all, with the way your acting, I certainly can’t leave you alone in good conscience.”  
“Really?” She asked, looking up, purple eyes shining in the green light. “You’d do that for me?”  
“Well, due to some recent complications, I am also alone, so why not take someone under my wing?”  
“Complications?” The Titan asked.  
Qrow opened his mouth to start talking, but shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.”  
The girl nodded before she perked up, remembering something. “Oh, by the way, I grabbed something for you.”  
Her Ghost appeared beside her, scanning something into her hands.  
Qrow’s prosthetic appeared before him.  
She held it out to him. “I think this belongs to you.”  
Qrow smiled at her, before grabbing the leg. “Thank you.”  
He popped it into place, grimacing a little.  
“It needs to be reconnected to my nerves, but it’s better than having one leg.”  
“Sorry I didn’t get to you before they ripped it off.” She said, looking down once more.  
“It’s alright, I may need a little support of the way out though. I don’t think we’ll be able to beam up to our ships down here, we don’t need to get out, just closer to the surface.”  
“Right.” She said as she positioned herself under Qrow’s arm.  
The two began to walk towards the surface, as Qrow looked down at the Titan, who was about a head shorter that he was.  
“You know, I think I’ve thought of a name for you.”  
“Oh?” She said, looking up, “What is it?”  
“Hope.” Qrow said, smiling.  
“Are corny comments like that a part of the package, or should I leave you here now?”  
The two began laughing as they were walking.  
Their Ghosts materialized where they had been standing, watching the two of them leave.  
“Unbelievable.” Qrow’s Ghost said, looking at Hope’s Ghost. “Hours of convincing him to return to the tower mean nothing, but the minute another girl enters the picture, he decides he has a sense of purpose again.”  
“Well, maybe this is for the best for both of them.” Hope’s Ghost said as they dematerialized.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Idea for a sequel that shows where they were during the fall, it'll be kinda my own spin of the opening mission. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
